<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кошка по кличке Гармония by Felixforss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876046">Кошка по кличке Гармония</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixforss/pseuds/Felixforss'>Felixforss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixforss/pseuds/Felixforss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим заводит кошку. Спок тревожится.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кошка по кличке Гармония</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernov/gifts">bolnodumat (chernov)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«В 1900 в моей (нашей) каюте»</p><p>Отложив инструменты, Спок задумчиво пробегается по короткому сообщению, припоминая, что о сверхнормативных опытах в лабораториях после смены Джим не мог не знать.<br/>
Должно быть, ему не терпится чем-то поделиться, и делать этого посредством внутрекорабельной сети он не хочет, вероятно, желая увидеть реакцию Спока. Иначе говоря, это…</p><p>«У меня для тебя сюрприз!!!»</p><p>Да, сюрприз.<br/>
Иногда Споку казалось, что сюрпризы Джим любит даже больше космоса, Энтерпрайз и, собственно, его, Спока. Джим данную теорию опровергать не спешил.</p><p>Впрочем, пока сюрпризы делали Джима счастливым, Спок вовсе не был против, активно пристрастия Кирка поддерживая. И, разумеется, обещая к 1900 по корабельному времени явиться в их каюту.</p><p>А обещания Спок исполнял беспрекословно.</p><p>***</p><p>На часах ровно семь вечера, опыты завершены в срок, отчёты написаны заранее — Спок не знал, что приготовил Джим на этот раз, а снова оказаться буквально приваренным удивительно крепкими наручниками к кровати с сопящим под боком Джимом и недописанными отчётами он определённо не собирался.</p><p>Спок учится на своих ошибках, даже если те и не ошибки вовсе. Всегда стоит быть предусмотрительным.</p><p>Именно обещанный сюрприз, как полагает Спок, издаёт странный пищащий звук откуда-то из рук ослепительно улыбающегося так, что, кажется, вот-вот кожа надорвётся от натяжения, Джима.</p><p>Последний раз Спок видел эту улыбку, когда они навещали его бабушку по материнской линии на Земле, в Канаде.<br/>
Это особая, яркая, широкая, но в то же время мягкая улыбка. По-домашнему тёплая, какая-то даже уютная.<br/>
Джим редко улыбался так, и потому Спок особенно ценил подобные улыбки — они означали семью. У них обоих от семьи осталось одно название, однако чувство единения и безопасности, детской безмятежности, что дарила семья, помнил как Спок, так и Джим.</p><p>Объяснить происхождение такой драгоценности в данный момент Спок не мог. Не видел очевидных причин. Одну неочевидную, разве что, издающую жалобные писки, и явно живую, а, главное, незапланированную — сюрприз.</p><p>— Смотри, кто у меня, Спок! — все возможные замечания касательно опасности и неразумности содержания животного на корабле рискуют остаться неозвученными, стоит Джиму заговорить восторженным, счастливым тоном, сражая и без того отвратительно сопротивляющуюся необъятному обаянию Кирка оборону Спока.</p><p>Сурак, да хоть сехлат, хоть слон — лишь бы Джим не переставал неосознанно экранировать столько счастья…</p><p>— Кошка? — Джим наверняка может услышать, как резко и остро взметается под чёлку левая бровь Спока, как только прежде скрывающие неустанно пищащее существо от внимательного вулканского взгляда ладони чуть раздвигаются, являя свету крохотный, невероятно пушистый белый комочек, либо голодный, либо напуганный — серьёзно, чувствительный слух Спока не может мириться с этим ультразвуком вечно.</p><p>Джим активно закивал, комок в его руках затрясся.<br/>
— Да, Спок, котёнок. Обычная земная кошка, представляешь! — в голосе слышится какая-то материнская нежность, а когда Джим подносит ладони к лицу и с выражением чистого блаженства трётся щекой о невесомое облачко в своих руках, Спок готов признать, что ревнует. — Я её на Звёздной Базе подобрал. Такая кроха — а уже одна, мне жалко стало…</p><p>И Спок слушает, конечно, но перед глазами — Ай-Чая, его доверчивые чёрные глаза, мокрый нос, мягкие пушистые бока, к которым маленький Спок любил привалиться и читать. Сухой шершавый язык, настойчиво проходящийся по лицу спящего хозяина, кисточка на хвосте, которую умный зверь использовал как орудие по выманиванию вкусностей, щекоча юного хозяина до изнеможения.<br/>
Спок хорошо помнит Ай-Чаю — сехлата, что стал ему другом, верным и преданным, единственным. Ай-Чая не пытался сблизиться с ним из-за положения Сарека в обществе, не хотел втереться в доверие представителя Первого Дома Вулкана, не оскорблял из-за смешанного происхождения — оно вообще Ай-Чаю не волновало. Он просто был, и был рядом, и слизывал слёзы своего остроухого друга, когда очередные «друзья» отворачивались от Спока в школе.<br/>
С Ай-Чаей Спок чувствовал себя живым, мог поделиться с сехлатом любым секретом, Ай-Чая же в ответ урчал, судя по словам Аманды, как старый трактор.</p><p>Спок любил своего друга, пушистого, неповоротливого, прожившего куда дольше самого Спока, и погибшего из-за него. И оттого, от этой любви и привязанности, больнее было терять старого доброго сехлата.</p><p>— Спок? — словно сквозь толщу воды, Спок слышит встревоженный голос Джима, и, выныривая из своих воспоминаний, поднимает на Кирка и оживившегося котёнка в его руках потерянный взгляд. — Ты не рад?</p><p>Спок медлит с ответом, не рискует озвучить уверенное «да» — он не уверен.</p><p>Джим не может не обратить внимание на подозрительную задержку.</p><p>— Ты не рад, — мрачно, как кажется Споку, констатирует Джим, и вулканец ненавидит себя — он стёр с лица Джима улыбку. Однако, Джим не злится, он… Беспокоится.</p><p>И, улыбаясь одними уголками губ, осторожно перекладывает любопытно зыркающее по сторонам белоснежное существо в ладони Спока.</p><p>— Ты встревожен, — прежде, чем Спок, застыший из страха навредить крошечному котёнку в своих руках, начнёт протестовать, Джим продолжает: — Не пытайся переубедить меня, я давно научился читать тебя. Спок, — Джим словно видит его насквозь, мягко пробираясь своим тёплым, баюкающим тоном в самую душу, усыпляя бдительность полным нежности и понимания взглядом. — Спок, я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Мы уже проходили это, в самом начале, и, я уверен, ты помнишь наш разговор во всех подробностях… — о да, Спок помнит. Помнит, как мучительно любил этого человека, и понимал, что боль от его потери, в процессе службы или от старости, разобьёт ему сердце. Он помнит, как Джим терпеливо объяснял… — Мы все когда-нибудь умрём, Спок, и тем, кто теряет, неизбежно будет больно. Боль приглушат лишь воспоминания, и чем счастливее, чем больше их будет, тем скорее станет легче. К сожалению, время не повернуть вспять, так почему бы не тратить на счастье столько времени, сколько есть? Всё проходит — и плохое, и хорошее, — и лишь мы выбираем, как много и того, и другого останется в нашей памяти, — горячие руки Джима накрывают его сухие, прохладные ладони и свернувшегося в клубочек в попытке уснуть котёнка, и их взгляды встречаются: уверенный и растерянный. Джим продолжает, зная, что снова победил страхи Спока — ровно также, как вулканец побеждал его собственные. — Это стоит того, Спок. Эти воспоминания и счастье в них стоят того, чтобы после было больно. Ай-Чая стоил. Твоя мама стоила. Когда-нибудь буду стоить я. И она, — взгляд устремляется к уткнувшейся носом в сухой вулканский палец крошке, и, задержавшись на долю секунды, возвращается к Споку. Джим не скрывает смешинок, что маленькими искорками пляшут в его голубых глазах, а Спок не может и не хочет сдерживать нежность, что затопляет его взгляд в ответ на исповедь Джима. Напряжение уходит из тела Спока, плечи расслабляются, смягчаются черты лица и руки, держащие существо, сделавшее его человека счастливее, отмирают, и Спок поднимает ладони, стремясь рассмотреть нового члена их семьи.</p><p>Конечно, Джим стоит того. Всё стоит того.</p><p>Наблюдающий за принявшим неизбежное Споком Джим растягивает губы в «семейной» улыбке.<br/>
— Как назовём?</p><p>Спок смотрит на Джима с любовью.<br/>
— Lailara. С вулканского — гармония.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>